She's gone
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: She left me... How could she! I loved her... KiGo Songfic ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all of its characters belong to Disney. The song, 'Almost Lovers' is by A Fine Frenzy. **It would be better if you could listen to the song while reading**. Doesn't matter if you have the remix or original piano version. Though I personally prefer the remix, the original is more touching and sad... and thus fits this fic _perfectly._

My Spanish isn't very good, so forgive me if I make any grammar mistakes.

0101010101010101001010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Kim sat on her bed, the events that had unfolded the past few days replaying themselves in her mind. Although the room's temperature was at a cool 80 degrees tonight, she could still feel the warm touch of her lover. '_Well, ex-lover now. If you can even call her that._' She thought bitterly. Outside, she could hear the gentle sea breeze blow through the air, causing the palms located near the beach house sway gently. With all these sounds, more clips and images came to her mind.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind _

_Images_

All of this emotion and memories turned out to be too much for the young heroine as she suddenly broke out in tears. Again, the event that had shattered her world came back and played itself in her mind's eye.

**Flashback**

_"Shhh.... Go to sleep, Kimmie..." A silky voice advised as warm arms squeezed Kim gently as the two of them sat on a bed and leaned against the headboard._

_"But... This may be the last I ever see of you." The redhead protested as she buried her head into her lover's shoulder._

_Shego smiled sadly. Then she lovingly kissed the top of Kim's head. "I know."_

_"Then why don't you do anything?!" Kim sat up right, her expression showing her frustration and anger. _

_"Princess, for once in my life, I've been rendered completely and utterly powerless. Literally." Shego said, her face calm but her tone lined with sorrow, loss and regret. As if to prove her point, she raised her right hand and fisted it. Normally this would cause it to explode with powerful green plasma, but this time, nothing happened. It was a regular fisted hand._

_"So? You lost your powers. The Shego I know won't let this get her down. The Shego I've fought with for the past 5 years...." Kim's eyes got watery as a small tear ran down her cheek. "... The Shego I love..."_

_It was all too cruel It had only been a few months since they had put their differences aside and finally admitted their feelings. Now, this bit of reality was like a hard slap to both their faces._

_Immediately, Kim was wrapped in a tight hug. Not a romantic one, not a friendly one either. It was desperate. Like Shego was trying to hang on to the only good thing left in her life. Right now, Kim practically was. Ever since Shego found that she couldn't light up, she had forecast her impending doom. _

_Kim broke down in the green woman's arms. "I don't want to lose you!" sob "I can't live without you! Please don't go!!" sob "Please! Try to fight it! Don't leave me!!!"_

_When Shego had made her own diagnosis, she was calm. Stoic, even. Kim, however, was the exact opposite. At first, she was frozen with shock, then, as the information finally registered, she practically malfunctioned. The situation back then was almost exactly the same as now._

_Shego just hushed the young adult with a sweet, gentle kiss. When they broke off, they gazed into each other's green eyes for what seemed like an eternity._

_"Go to sleep, Kim." Shego said as she held said girl in her arms, softly singing a lullaby to ease the passage to blissful unconsciousness._

Dormir bien, mi amor ...

Me quedo con vosotros hasta cerrar los ojos ...

Yo te amo ahora y siempre ...

_"Mmm... Love you, Shego..." Kim mumbled before dozing off._

_Shego smiled as she kissed Kim's head once again and slowly laid the sleeping girl down. Then, turning off the lights as she passed the switch, she opened the door. She took one last, longing look, though. Kim lay down on her left side, her back to the door. From where she was standing, the thief could hear the heroine's soft snoring. After a moment of gazing at her long time rival-come-love, with a sad smile and a soft sigh, Shego finished her lullaby before walking out; her own tears now freely falling without a sound._

Y confío en mi corazón para ti ...

**End Flashback**

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes _

_Clever trick_

When Kim woke up in the morning, she panicked. As soon as she felt her bed was colder than it should be, she quickly sat upright, calling Shego's name. As she had feared, the dark brunette was nowhere in sight. Kim had frantically searched around the one bedroom beach house, looking for the green woman. She searched every corner, every secret escape route she could find and even the beach. Nothing. Shego had simply vanished.

_I'd never want to see you unhappy _

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Later that evening, Kim returned to an empty house with empty hands and a shattered heart. As soon as she somehow managed to drag herself to the bedroom, Kim collapsed into a sobbing mess of a broken soul whose other half had left.

_Goodbye my almost lover _

_Goodbye my hopeless dream _

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be_

After a few hours of crying, she moved on to the next stage of a bad break up. Anger. She had recollected that Shego had never said she loved Kim. Not even once. '_So technically..._' She had thought, '_We're not lovers. It was all pretty one-sided._'

This, however, did not prove to be a very effective way to get over things. Kim actually got more and more depressed. She refused to leave the confides of the bedroom. Thus, she refused to eat. With no one there but her in a beach house on a secluded beach, there were nothing get her to do anything.

_So long my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you _

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do _

**Flashback**

_"C'mon, Princess! I know you can do better!" Shego taunted as she leaped up into the air and used the narrow space between two building to reach the roof._

_Kim clenched her teeth as she took out her grappling gun and fired overhead. By the time she reached the top and climbed safely over the edge, she was swept up in a crushing embrace that lead to the ambush on her lips. Not that she minded it at all. Subconsciously, her arms wrapped themselves around a slim waist._

_After a long while, they broke apart for air. "I don't think I can do any better than _this_, though." Kim stated as her right hand's index finger lightly and playfully tapped the point of Shego's nose._

_Shego only smiled sadly._

_"Shego? What's wrong?" Kim was worried. Usually, the green woman would have a remark for that or at least _smirk _but the smile scared her a little._

_"Pumpkin... Kim. We need to talk." She said as she let go of the redhead and took a few steps back. _

_"Shego...? What... What's wrong?"_

_"Kim...I...." Shego squinted her eyes as she cast her eyes aside, as if she was having an internal argument and she was losing badly. Then, she looked up. "Let's go to the beach. I know a good spot." She said with an almost warm smile. It would've been warm had Kim not noticed how forced it looked._

_"Shego... Sheila... Tell me what's wrong, baby."_

_The green super-powered woman suddenly hugged the redhead again. This time, though, it felt too much like a goodbye hug. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll never forget the time we had together. And I'm so glad I met you. My life would've felt so empty without you there to live it up."_

_"She-Shego?!" Kim exclaimed with wide eyes. ' _What's going on?! Why is Shego acting like this?!!_' _

_After a second or two, Shego let go. "C'mon, Kimmie! Lighten up! I was just pulling your leg!" Shego laughed. It didn't fool Kim._

**End Flashback**

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my hand and danced with me _

_Images _

_And when you left you kissed my lips _

_You told me you would never _

_Ever forget these images_

_No_

She wondered around the house, eventually. She didn't know why she did. Her body just started to move on its own.

She walked to the living room.

**Flashback**

"Oh, Jake... Don't say things like that!"

"But Jess, it's not like I have a choice..."

"You've always got a choice!! You just can't die!!"

_Kim snuggled up to Shego even more at this scene of the movie. Shego tightened her grip on the heroine, never taking her eyes off the TV screen. _

_"Hey, Shego..."_

_"Yeah, Cupcake?" Still no eye contact._

_"Promise me you'll never just get up and leave me like that."_

_The villain didn't answer._

**End Flashback**

_I'd never want to see you unhappy _

_I thought you'd want the same for me _

_Goodbye my almost lover _

_Goodbye my hopeless dream _

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you _

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do _

Then, she made her way to the kitchen. There, she walked around the area. Memories flooded her mind. The cookies they'd baked. The heated moments on the counter. And not to mention the tender and sweet moments that were carried out on the beach located just beyond the back door.

_I cannot go to the ocean _

_I cannot drive the streets at night _

_I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted _

_And I'll bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life_

As she made her rounds, she noticed a folded note stuck on the fridge. She rushed to it, knowing exactly who had written it. She snatched it just as quickly and began reading;

_**Kim,**_

_**As you are reading this, I'm most probably dead. I'm sorry I had to leave you, Princess, but I had no choice.**_

_**As much as I wish I could, I cannot control death. I cannot stop this from happening. I can't even postpone this for a few more years. I had big plans, Kimmie. I planned to quit being a villain. I wanted to do whatever possible (excuse the pun) to stay with you. Hell, I'd even agree to be GJ's dog just to wake up to you every morning without being hunted and putting you in danger.**_

_**I'd do anything and everything for you, Kim.**_

Kim had to stop reading so as to wipe away the tears forming. She took a while to recompose herself before continuing.

_Goodbye my almost lover _

_Goodbye my hopeless dream _

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be_

_**I know I should've said this a long time ago. But, I didn't have the guts. This is my greatest regret. I really wish I could've told you sooner.**_

_**I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible.**_

_**Always have and I always will. Even in death.**_

_**With all the love in the world and then some,**_

_**Sheila Katherine Goode.**_

_So long my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you _

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

0101010101010101001010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Yeah... Really sappy ending. My specialty. Please don't kill me. Instead, click on the review button! I actually already have an idea for a sequel. If I know people are reading this, my next fic to look out for is **A Lingering Presence**.

Oh, and I know I should do my other fics. It's just that oneshots are just so much easier to do than the usual multi-chaps.


End file.
